Medical professionals use X-ray (X-radiation or radiography) imaging to assist in the diagnosis of common medical problems. Dental X-rays, for example, are used in the diagnosis of cavities and other common oral problems. While X-ray imaging is helpful in these instances, X-ray imaging unfortunately generates radiation that is absorbed by patients (users) and operators. Long-term radiation exposure has been linked to severe health consequences (e.g., cancer).
It would be thus advantageous to provide a product that would improve upon the disadvantages described above with respect to X-ray imaging.